Target Jack In The Box
by EpicStepek
Summary: This was able to be published, thanks to the help of my bestest buddy, MysticRyter! ok, Clint's sister, Jacklynn works for the NYPD, and hopes to be a member of S.H.I.E.L.D
1. Chapter 0

Jacklynn Barton was the best interrogator of the NYPD. In truth, she was the go-to girl when the department wanted to get the Intel out of somebody. She was often called the "Encyclopedia" because she soaked up information like a sponge.

And it was true. She proved that at a young age that she had the uncanny ability to remember anything she had seen, heard, felt, thought, and even tasted.

This quickly proved to be both a blessing and a curse.

As Jack and her brother, Clint, grew up, they were fully aware that they were on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. Both received full invitations to join. One accepted, and one declined under slightly suspicious circumstances.

But she was still a blip on the radar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"All personal, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Please proceed to your designated vehicles. This is not a drill."

Over and over and over again, Agent Clint Barton heard the robotic voice over the intercoms as he sat up on his ledge observing the Tesseract.

"Talk to me, doctor."

Clint's head snapped left as he watched director Nick Fury walk into the lab. He knew Fury wouldn't be happy with what the Tesseract was doing. It was alive in a sort of a way, like it had a mind of it's own.

"We are having problems controlling the Tesseract. We've tried to shut down the power, but she turns it back on." Doctor Selvig informed Fury.

"Agent Barton, report." Clint heard through his ear piece.

"Hey, what's up?" Clint asked as he approached Fury.

"I think you know 'what's up,'" Fury replied, clearly not in the mood for jokes, and then again, was he ever? "When I gave you this assignment, I told you to keep a close eye on things. It appears you haven't done such a great job, given the fact you are in your 'nest' most of the time" Fury lectured.

"Actually_, all _the time. I have been," Clint shot back, "and to prove it, I can tell you the Tesseract is being tampered with from the _other side. _And the portal opens from both sides too." Clint said.

"What did you say?" Fury asked, worried.

"The Tesseract is being tampered with from the other side. And the portal opens from both sides too." Clint repeated.

_Brring, brring, brring!_

The loud screaming of Jackylnn Barton's office telephone woke her from her much needed nap.

Ugh, she thought, what did i do this time?

"Officer Barton." she answered.

"Barton, I need you to report to room twenty nine immediately." her boss, Brandon Phillips told her.

"I'm on my way." Jack grumbled into the mouthpiece of her phone. Jack was an interrogator for the New York police department. Like every interrogator the department had, she never liked being called to room twenty nine. It was were the most high priority fugitives were interviewed. Jack felt like she was the only one who ever got called there. She had what some people would call a gift, she called it a curse

"Who is this guy?" she asked Brandon, "He's really cute. This should be a walk in the park." she added

This is Victor Crosby, twenty nine. He got picked up an hour ago for selling drugs." Brandon told her, "We've been trying to get him to tell us who his dealer is, but he won't bust."

"So, we get a lot of drug dealers that come through the station, why is this guy where all the murders get interviewed?"

"Crosby kills any of his customers who buy from someone other than him. He killed two undercover officers who bought from someone before him. Who knows how many other people he's killed. He gave a hell of a chase when SWAT moved in."

"Right, i'll be back in a sec." she said, "Wait, is he... Sleeping?"

"Well, you too appear to have something in common."

Jack shot Brandon a dirty look as she entered room twenty nine.

"Hi, I'm Jack Barton, and your Victor Crosby, right?"

Victor gawked at her.

"HEY!" Brandon's voice boomed over the intercom, startling both Jack and Victor, "NO STARING!"

Jack turned around and gave the wall (and Brandon, who was watching the whole thing through a mirror) the finger.

"Sorry, please excuse that. Why do yoy think you're here, Victor?" she asked

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Jack could feel her face getting red.

"Drug dealing, huh. That's some nasty stuff you're getting caught up in, and to top it off, the murder of two cops, really?"

He stared at her, and now Jack was getting angry.

"Ok, if you tell me who your supplier is, I'll see that your prison time is cut short, and you will go to a correction facility, and then spend the remainder of your sentence on parole, sound good?

Victor stared at her some more.

"Ok." He said after a few minutes, "His name is Mack Packard. He lives at 170th in Old Town."

"Thank you, Victor. It was nice to meet you."

Victor nodded and stared at her as she left.

"Great job, Jack." Brandon said as she left the room.

_Wham! _ Jack slapped him in the face, and turned around to go back to her office, saying nothing.

"Agent Coulson, I have a special task for you." Nick Fury said into his radio.

"What is it? Agent Coulson asked.

"Clint Barton has a sister, Jacklynn 'Encyclopedia' Barton. She has an uncanny ability to remember everything. We tried to recruit her when Clint was recruited, but he wouldn't let her accept. I believe that if we can talk her into spying on Clint, we can recover the Tesseract. I need you to talk to her for us. Tell her if she agrees, she's officially apart of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury told him.

"I'll leave right away."

"Here's her work and home addresses. Hurry, I suspect Agent Barton will try to recruit her too. We have to make sure we get there first."

Jack exhaled deeply as she sunk into her couch.

_Knock, knock knock_

The three sharp knocks on her door startled her. She groaned.

"Who is it?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Agent Phil Coulson on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." a deep, serious voice responded.

"What do you want?"

"Nick Fury sent me to recruit you to spy on your brother, Clint.

Jack screamed.

"Miss Barton, are you alright?

No response. Phil kicked the door open, gun in hand

"Oh no." he said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to Audrey Whyte for helping me finish this chapter and helping me sort out my storyline. also thank you to MysticRyter for revising and editing it! Y'all should check out them out! Dont forget to review! Hopefully i'll have a new chapter up sooner! thanks for sticking with me and i hope you all enjoy! Best wishes!**

**-EpicStepek**

Jack was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She didn't know which was funnier, the fact that her Rottweiler, Barf, had jumped on her and scared her or the look on Phil Coulson's face.

"Jack, are you ok?!" Phil asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes." She replied, "thank you. Sorry about that, he gets a little jumpy sometimes."

"No problem. Can you help us?"

"Clint is my brother. You're asking a lot of me. I will agree to nothing until you tell me what happened"

"This is the Tesseract." Phil pulled out a picture of a glowing cube, "It is so powerful it could run the world on clean energy. An Asgard, Loki, came from outer space and took it from u-"

"What does Clint have to do with all this?" Jack interrupted.

"Loki brought a septure with him. This septure has the power to allow Loki to control minds. He took Clint, Doctor Erik Selivig, and two other S.H.I.E.L.D agents." Phil continued, pulling out more pictures.

"So why do you need me to spy on Clint?"

"The S.H.I.E.L.D director, Nick Fury, believes we can prevent a war if we know where Loki is hiding." Phil explained, "When Clint was 'taken' Loki captured some other S.H.I.E.L.D people to figure out how we'd react. We believe that Loki is going to send Clint to—"

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Jack, Jack, its Clint, I need to talk to you."

"Hurry, hide here." Jack shoved Phil into a closet, "Stay quiet, you might learn some things. "

Clint didn't know if Jack heard him pounding on the door over Barf's loud barking. Boy, he sure did hate that dog. He was about to knock again when Jack opened the door.

"Hey." She said, "Come in"

She immediately noticed his bright blue eyes as he strolled into her apartment. The walls were painted bright orange and the windows were decorated with bright yellow plaid curtains.

"What happened to you?" Jack and Clint asked each other at the same time.

"You first." Jack said to him.

"Your house, it's so clean. I remember how you use to sob when Dad told you to clean your room"

"I know, I got tired of the mess. You should see my desk." She replied. "Clint, you look tired. Come sit down."

They took a seat on the red couch decorated with yellow spotted pillows.

"So, why the surprise visit? You usually call and aren't you doing some big project with S.H.I.E.L.D?" she questioned him.

"My boss needs you to help him with something. I don't work for SHIELD anymore. They are a bunch of traitors. I discovered the truth myself. My new boss and I need you to question the two agents that didn't escape and find out why."

"Why what?" Jack asked.

"Why they made me believe SHIELD was helping the government when it was actually trying to make the entire nation its slaves."

Phil could not believe what he was hearing. Traitors? Doesn't work for SHIELD? Discovered the truth himself? New boss? Making the nation their slaves? Not only had Loki taken control of his mind, he completely brainwashed him! This task would be much harder than he expected.

Jack took a minute to let that sink in. She remembered Coulson's words, "Taken, mind control, prevent a war."

"OK." She said, "Let me pack some clothes, call Brandon, then I'll meet you out front in say, fifteen minutes?"

"No." he replied, "I need you down there in ten."

"OK." She said, opening the door to let him out.

As soon as he heard her close and lock the door, Coulson emerged from the closet, panics filling his expression.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, you did great, I learned something's. Everything he told you was a lie! We are not tra-"

"I know." Jack interrupted him, assurance in her voice. "I'm a cop, remember?"

"OK, let me help you pack, you call your boss so you aren't late to meet Barton."

Jack flipped open her phone and dialed Brandon's number. The phone rang once when his deep voice boomed through the line.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Luckily, she was expecting that and held the phone away from her ear, but Phil jumped a little.

"Brandon, its Jack. I'm having a little bit of a family emergency, so I won't be in for a few days." She said and hung up before he had time to argue.

Jack looked up from the phone up at Coulson. She had finished packing her bags and it was time for her to meet Clint downstairs.

"I guess I should get going before Clint comes back up here." Jack said.

Phil smiled at her. "You should. Oh and good luck, you're going to need it." He said.

Jack picked up her bags and she stood at the door. "Thank you." She said. "Hopefully this will be over soon."

"Remember to stick close to Agent Barton as much as you can." Phil said.

Jack nodded and she walked out the door, and down the stairs to where Clint was waiting for her.


	4. Chapter 2 and a Half

**Hey, sorry its been so long since the update, been real busy with school and all. I though I might give y'all something to read, so enjoy chapter 2 1/2! By the way, i'm not really sure what was wrong with me when i wrote this, so be warned! :) Dont forget to R&R!**

**-EpicStepek**

* * *

"Ready?" Clint asked.

"Let's rock and roll." She replied.

_What the hell am I getting myself into? _She thought, _Oh my God, what if he's HOT?!_ Jack tried to push that thought out of her mind, but it just kept creeping back.

"Nervous?" Clint was looking at her funny. Her face was hard and she didn't reply.

"Jack? You OK?" he asked again.

"What/ Yeah, I'm just trying to not lecture you about the red light you just blew though." She answered him, her vice emotionless. It was unusual for her because she was the type that always made jokes and sarcastic remarks, never serious.

"Oh, right, we're kinda in a hurry though. You're a cop right?" clint replied.

"Well unlike you I usually have a hostage situation to hurry to, or a crime scene, or coffee getting cold and donuts getting stale."

Clint and Jack rode the rest of the way to the airport in silence. When they arrived at the airport, Clint parked his brown Sudan in a large hanger. There waiting for them was a small private business plane.

_Asgard Express, what an odd name. _Jack thought. As she and Clint made their way towards the stairs, a medium built guy dressed in gold, green, and black robes with antlers emerged from the cabin. Jack couldn't help but laugh. The guy looked ready for Halloween! His greasy black hair was slicked back and it looked like he had a mullet. There was one thing that kept eating at her though, _Damn! This freak's HOT! _She thought. Jack couldn't peel her eyes from this beautiful figure coming nearer with every step she took until she was so close she could touch him.

"Hello Jack." His voice was so sweet, so smooth, so inviting.

"Hi." She replied. Her face heated up as he took her hand between hers. His hands. Jack's knees felt weak. They were smooth and warm around hers. Jack felt Clint tense up behind her. She never wanted to let go, but she slowly pulled her hand from his, savoring every second. She regretted it, but only for a second. She was a cop. She shouldn't be so tempted like she was.

"I'm Loki" he said as he moved behind her, his breath hot on her neck, sending chills down her spine, "Please, come."

As he led her to her seat, Jack felt her stomach heave slightly. This beautiful man is a psychopath that started this whole mess. How could she be so stupid? So child like?

* * *

Loki was almost speechless. Oh, yes, Clint would be rewarded for this. He was right when he said all the guys drooled over Jack, his Jack. As she approached, he wanted nothing more than to touch her. Her hands were a little rough between his, they were so small. He was hurt when she pulled, but her eyes, he could stay lost in them forever. He hardly realized that Clint was there. Loki wanted her. As he moved behind her, he saw her tremble a little. He couldn't help but smile, yes he was enjoying this.


	5. Author's Note

_**Hello!**_

_**obviously, this is not an update. I am at a stand still with this story and I have no where to go with it. If anyone of you lovelies have ideas or some inspiration for me, please, please, please let me know so i can continue to write this story. **_

_**Thank you**_

_**-Maxi**_


End file.
